customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Makayla Cavey (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Makayla Cavey is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Makayla has green eyes and medium red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Makayla's main weapon is Shutensou. That weapon has very special powers. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Makayla learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed when she was a teenager. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Makayla says "I won't forgive you.", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Makayla takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Makayla will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Makayla can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Makayla open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Makayla wears an purple dress that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress, white gloves, white tights, and purple boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but purple. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Makayla Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (29,25) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Feet: Decorative Boots (29,25 and 29,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 02,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Makayla's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Hwang, and Li Long. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way! *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery Makayla's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1787.JPG 100 1788.JPG 100 1789.JPG 100 1790.JPG 100 1791.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h59m50s205.png|Makayla wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h02m39s33.png|Makayla wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h03m02s6.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h03m18s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h05m03s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h05m17s139.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-21h05m23s210.png|Makayla wielding Shutensou after the battle.